Bleach et la modernité
by Ellana Jung
Summary: Vous vous êtes toujours demandé ce qui se passait entre les combats, le sang et larmes versées. Je vous propose de découvrir Bleach sous un nouveau jour. Facebook, Twitter, Instagram et autres seront de la partie. AU.
1. L'anniversaire de Inoue

Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de **Inoue Orihime**. Souhaitez-lui un bon anniversaire.

**Tatsuki Arisawa** et **20 autres personnes** ont écrit dans le journal de Inoue Orhime.

Ichigo soupira. S'il oubliait encore un anniversaire il allait encore se faire engueuler par Yuzu ou son père. Il devait être plus sociable, plus gentil, sourire plus souvent, blablabla … Il en avait marre, il était un shinigami, il avait du travail … et puis il était sociable. Il avait des amis.

Ichigo cliqua sur le profil de Inoue et lui laissa un simple message. Il irait lui acheter un cadeau juste avant d'aller en cours demain (même s'il n'avait pas trop d'idées).

**Ichigo Kurosaki** à **Inoue Orihime** : Joyeux anniversaire !

Il reçut rapidement la confirmation qu'elle avait lu son message en recevant deux nouvelles notifications : une pour dire qu'elle avait aimé et l'autre pour dire qu'elle avait répondu.

**Inoue Orihime** : Merci Ichigo ! Je pensais que tu allais oublier.

_Trois personnes ont aimé ça_.

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Ichigo a une très mauvaise mémoire. Il a même oublié l'anniversaire de son père, c'est pour te dire.

**Keigo Asano** : Il a même oublié le mien.

**Kojima Mizuiro** : Heureusement que facebook existe.

_Quatre personnes aiment ça._

**Inoue Orihime** : Au fait Ichigo, je fais une soirée ce soir. Tu as été invité à l'événement sur fb.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Y a une soiréeeeeeeeeeeee ?

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : J'imagine qu'il n'a pas regardé ses notifs. Ichigo on est au 21ème siècle, réveilles-toi et apprends à utiliser un ordinateur !

_Cinq personnes aiment ça._

Ichigo décida d'ignorer cette pique. Il savait utiliser un ordinateur bon sang ! C'est juste qu'il avait autre chose à faire … comme tuer des hollows ou éviter les coups de son père ou lire un peu.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Quand et où ? (et j'ai pas reçu d'invitation à l'événement, je suis déçu)

**Inoue Orihime** : Ce soir chez moi à 21h. A tout à l'heure !

Ichigo regarda l'heure. Il était 18h. 18 heures ! Il lui fallait acheter un cadeau.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Ok. A tout à l'heure !

Ichigo se déconnecta. Il se changea et mit des vêtements propres. Il prit son porte-monnaie, sa veste et descendit les escaliers en trombe. Il évita un coup de pied de son père et répondit à Yuzu qu'il allait à l'anniversaire de Inoue ce soir et qu'il devait lui acheter un cadeau absolument. Et qu'il ne mangerait pas à la maison ce soir.

Il rata le bus. Vraiment il avait pas de chances ! C'était un samedi et il y avait peu de bus. Il se décida à marcher jusqu'au prochain arrêt et de l'attendre là-bas. Il arriva finalement au centre-ville dix minutes avant le bus (être un shinigami avait du bon, il était très endurant).

Arrivé au centre commercial, bondé, il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui acheter. Il entra dans un premier magasin qui était un magasin de jouets pour enfants. Les adultes le regardaient d'un air perplexe et il se rendit compte que ça n'allait pas le faire. Il en sortit rapidement. Il sentait que ça allait être une galère.

~.~ ~.~

Il avait fait au moins une vingtaine de magasins et il n'avait rien trouvé. Il était entré par mégarde dans un magasin de lingerie. Quand il s'était rendu compte de son erreur, il avait rougi comme quand il voyait Yoruichi toute nue (ou une fille nue) et il s'était enfui. Oui enfui. Le grand Ichigo Kurosaki s'était enfuit.

Il était maintenant au dernier étage du centre commercial et commençait à désespérer. Un magasin un peu à l'écart des autres attira son œil. Lorsqu'il fit un pas à l'intérieur, il fut attiré par un bric-à-brac de toutes les couleurs.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Une vendeuse l'accueillit poliment. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider.

« Bonjour, je cherche un cadeau pour une amie. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. »

La vendeuse, Sakura (c'était écrit sur sa veste) acquiesça.

« Pouvez-vous me décrire votre amie et ses goûts s'il vous plait. »

Ichigo réfléchit.

« Euh elle est rousse comme moi. Elle aime les couleurs. »

« Mais encore ? A-t-elle des hobbys ? »

« Elle cuisine des trucs spéciaux que elle seule peu manger. Elle aime réinventer les proverbes à sa manière ... »

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé un cadeau. »

Elle le fit signe de le suivre. Elle le mena au rayon cuisine et lui présenta une boite. C'était des ustensiles de cuisine.

« C'est un kit de cuisine en silicone. Votre amie est du genre joyeuse et à partager. Ce kit lui permettra d'assouvir sa passion de la cuisine. Et puis il est résistant et plein de couleurs. »

Ichigo réfléchit. C'est pas comme s'il avait d'autres idées et le temps lui manquait.

« Je vais le prendre. »

Sakura eut un sourire et il la suivit jusqu'à la caisse. Il paya et il fit emballer le cadeau. Il ressortit content.

Il lui restait une demi-heure avant l'heure. Il quitta enfin le centre commercial bondé et retrouva la fraîcheur du soir.

~.~ ~.~

Il mangea un petit snack à la sortie du centre commercial. Inoue était gentille mais … ses capacités culinaires laissaient à désirer.

Il arriva dix minutes en retard (maudit sens de l'orientation). Inoue lui ouvrit la porte en grand. Elle avait l'air ravie !

Il lui donna le cadeau timidement et il entra.

A l'intérieur, leur amis de l'école étaient tous là : Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Michiru. Il fut surpris de rencontrer Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya et d'autres personnes de la Soul Society.

Ce soir allait être une soirée bien spéciale.

~.~ ~.~

Il rentra chez lui avec un mal de ventre. Le gateau d'Inoue avait été … spécial. Il n'était pas le seul à en avoir souffert. Rukia rentra avec lui et s'installa dans son placard comme à son habitude.

Le dimanche matin il alluma son ordinateur pendant que Rukia dormait encore. Il vérifia ses mails et se connecta sur facebook. Ce qu'il craignait était arrivé. Il y avait les photos de la soirée d'hier.

Vous avez été identifié dans vingt photos de **Tatsuki Arisawa** dans l'album _**Sweet Seventeen ~~**_

Ichigo regarda les photos. Il avait l'air pas trop mal. Il remercia intérieurement Tatsuki de ne pas avoir mis les plus mauvaises (il savait qu'il y en avait plein, il le savait).

Il cliqua sur _j'aime_ sur toutes les photos. Sa préférée était celle du groupe.

**Chizuru Honsho** : Hiiiiiiime ! Je t'aime ! Ta soirée était géniale !

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Tu dis ça parce qu'il y avait des poitrines à ton goût.

Vous et trois autres personnes aimez ça.

**Keigo Asano** : C'était le paradis hier. Hime et la déesse. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'elle a un fb ? Je veux bien l'ajouter.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Je sais pas mais vu comme elle t'a jeté hier, je pense que c'est pas la peine d'y penser.

Dix personnes aiment ça.

**Kojima Mizuiro** : Ichigo a raison. Son coup de pied était magnifique. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais voler aussi loin Keigo.

_Vous et dix personnes aimez ça._

**Keigo Asano** : Personne ne m'aime.

**Kojima Mizuiro** : Tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

_Vous et dix personnes aimez ça._

« Qu'es-ce que c'est ce truc ? »

La voix de Rukia le surprit. Il ne l'avait pas entendue venir. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux mais était réveillée.

« Euh … c'est un truc qui s'appelle facebook. Ça sert à plein de choses ... »

« A quoi ? » Rukia avait l'air intéressée

« Euh être en contact avec ses amis, échanger avec des inconnus sur une série favorite ou une passion commune, poster des photos ... »

« Ça a l'air cool. » Rukia avait l'air enthousiaste.

« C'est cool. Tu veux que je te montre ? »

« Ouais ! Mais avant je veux manger. J'ai faim ! »

« Okay. »

Ichigo ne se doutait pas qu'il allait provoquer quelque chose d'inattendu. S'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais montré à Rukia la technologie humaine.


	2. Rukia et facebook

**Voici donc la deuxième partie de ma fiction.**

**L'histoire débute réellement à partir de ce moment. Les différents personnages de Bleach vont découvrir notre monde technologique très bientôt :D**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et appartiennent à l'auteur. Je les emprunte pour de nouvelles aventures.**

* * *

**Rukia et facebook**

Rukia et Ichigo furent accueillis par le sourire de Yuzu et une autre tentative de Isshin de piéger son fils (Ichigo se demandait quand est-ce que son père allait comprendre que non Ichigo n'était pas stupide et qu'il sentait ses coups venir des minutes avant qu'il n'essaie).

Yuzu comme d'habitude avait fait un très bon petit déjeuner. Rukia et Ichigo mangeaient doucement, le temps de profiter et d'émerger de la nuit précédente. Le sake fourni par Rangiku avait été puissant et Ichigo avait certains trous de mémoire. En plus du gâteau préparé par Inoue … Il était content de manger quelque chose de potable.

« Alors comment était la soirée hier ? Tu as acheté quoi à Inoue ? »

Ichigo finit sa bouchée de riz avant de répondre.

« Je lui ai acheté un kit de cuisine en silicone en vert. »

« Génial ! Je suppose qu'elle a aimé, après tout elle cuisine beaucoup. » dit Yuzu ravie

« Bah en fait c'est la vendeuse qui m'a conseillée. Je suis nul pour les cadeaux … et puis j'ai failli oublier son anniversaire. »

Yuzu soupira.

« Laisse-moi deviner, c'est sur facebook que tu as découvert que c'était son anniversaire. »

« Comment tu l'as su ? »

« Tu as oublié l'anniversaire de papa et même ton propre anniversaire ... »

« Au fait où est Karin ? » il demanda soudainement, habituellement elle était levée avant tout le monde

« Elle est partie à l'entraînement. »

Yuzu les laissa manger en paix et partit dans sa chambre. Elle avait des devoirs à faire.

Ichigo et Rukia finirent leur petit-déjeuner et allèrent ensuite faire un footing à la suggestion de Ichigo. Le jogging était un bon moyen de se détendre pour eux deux.

Ils ne rencontrèrent pas de hollow ce jour-là. C'était signe que tout allait bien se passer. Ils coururent pendant une heure, bercés par le soleil. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils étaient en sueur mais en meilleure forme qu'au réveil.

Ils prirent chacun une douche avant de se retrouver dans la chambre de Ichigo.

~.~ ~.~

« Bon Ichigo, montre-moi qu'est-ce que ce facebook. »

Ichigo prit son ordinateur portable et s'installa sur le lit où Rukia lui fit une place. Il se dit que s'il voulait lui enseigner facebook, il fallait d'abord lui enseigner ce qu'était un ordinateur. Juste pour être sur.

« Rukia, tu sais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en désignant son ordinateur

« Euh … facebook ? »

Cela partait mal et Ichigo se dit qu'il avait du boulot sur la planche.

« C'est un ordinateur. Cela sert à aller sur internet, écrire, dessiner, trouver ce que tu veux sur internet, communiquer avec des personnes à l'autre bout du monde, réviser ... »

« Ça a l'air super méga génial ! »

« C'est génial. »

Il alluma son ordinateur et Rukia l'observa attentivement. Il lui expliqua comment allumer l'ordinateur, pourquoi il y avait un mot de passe. Il la laissa tripoter les touches et découvrir son fonctionnement. Pendant ce temps-là Ichigo révisait (il avait un contrôle le lendemain et sa prof de maths l'avait à l'œil). Il s'amusait des exclamations que Rukia faisait. Elle était comme une petite fille devant un jouet.

Il y avait une chose qui l'étonnait. Si Rukia était là, comment se faisait-il que Renji, Matsumoto et les autres ne soient pas là.

« Au fait Rukia, comment se fait-il que Renji et Matsumoto ne soient pas là ? Ou Toshiro ? »

« Capitaine Hitsugaya a décidé que vu qu'ils s'étaient mal comportés qu'ils allaient rester avec lui. Il les entraîne. »

Ichigo se dit que c'était pour le mieux. Après tout, Renji, Matsumoto et Toshiro ensemble cela promettait d'être … voyant, bruyant, gênant … Il les aimait bien mais Rukia était suffisante et il devait vraiment réviser. Il détestait les maths. Il les haïssait.

Au bout de une heure Rukia avait compris le fonctionnement général de l'ordinateur et s'était déjà avancée sur internet. (La première chose qu'elle avait recherché était Chappy, bien entendu, une fan restait une fan après tout).

« Ichigo je sais utiliser un ordinateur ! Regarde ! »

Elle lui montra toutes les manœuvres et Ichigo l'applaudit. Elle apprenait vite.

« Montre-moi ce facebook s'il te plaît. »

Ichigo soupira. Il avait promis.

Il se connecta et vit qu'il avait reçu plusieurs notifications.

**Sado Yasutora**,** Inoue Orihime**, **Yuzu Kurosaki** vont ont envoyé un poke il y a une heure.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est un poke ? » demanda Rukia curieuse

« C'est un truc pour rappeler aux autres qu'on existe. Ou pour les embêter. »

« Ooooooh intéressant. »

**Keigo Asano, Ishida Uryu** et deux autres personnes ont commenté une photo sur laquelle vous apparaissez.

Sur la photo en question Ichigo était en train de sourire. C'était lorsqu'ils étaient en train d'ouvrir les cadeaux et Ichigo était en train de regarder Inoue sourire. Il n'avait pas vu cette photo. Mais elle était jolie et il y avait un bel effet avec la lumière.

**Keigo Asano** : Je savais pas que tu pouvais sourire Ichigo.

**Ishida Uryu** : Kurosaki et sourire ne vont pas ensemble. Quelque chose a du se passer.

**Inoue Orihime** : Ichigo sait sourire, c'est juste que vous ne le voyez jamais. Et puis moi j'aime bien cette photo.

**Tatsuki Arisawa **: Je suis d'accord avec Hime. Et puis comment voulez-vous qu'il sourisse si vous êtes pas drôles.

**Keigo Asano** : Ca fait mal Tatsuki. Je suis drôle. N'est-ce pas ?

**Ishida Uryu **: …

_Tatsuki Arisawa et Kojima Mizuiro aiment ça._

**Keigo Asano** : Je vous hais les gars.

Ichigo décida d'écrire. Il était temps qu'il fasse une apparition. Rukia l'observa attentivement.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Keigo t'es pas drôle, désolé mais c'est la vérité. ET je sais sourire. C'est juste que y a des moment où je le fais mais vous n'êtes pas là. Qui a pris la photo au fait ? Elle est pas mal.

_Kojima Mizuiro, Inoue Orihime et deux autres personnes aiment ça._

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Je crois que c'est _**Sado**_.

**Sado Yasutora** : C'est moi en effet.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: Chapeau mon gars ! Tu t'es trouvé une vocation !

Et la conversation continua ainsi jusqu'à s'arrêter naturellement quelques minutes plus tard. Il décida d'expliquer à Rukia comment s'inscrire à facebook. Elle avait l'air très intéressée.

« La première chose pour s'inscrire, il te faut une adresse mail. »

« C'est quoi une adresse mail ? »

Ichigo cligna des yeux. C'est vrai, il avait oublié ça.

« Euh … Comment dire … C'est comme une boite aux lettres mais virtuelle. Quand tu t'inscris pour avoir ''un abonnement'' il te faut une adresse. C'est ton adresse mail. Tu peux t'inscrire au fanclub de Chappy, d'une série. Ça sert aussi de confirmation pour des achats en ligne … Des trucs de ce genre là. »

« Et où est-ce qu'on crée cette adresse mail ? Il faut aller à la poste ?»

« Non pas besoin d'aller à la poste. Tout se fait sur l'ordinateur. Il y a plusieurs possibilités d'adresse mail mais moi j'utilise hotmail. Plus simple. »

Il alla sur hotmail et fit étape par étape toute l'inscription avec elle. C'est ainsi que chappyhappy était né. Rukia était toute contente.

Elle put enfin s'inscrire sur facebook.

« Comment on fait pour avoir des amis ? »

« Il faut que tu fasses une demande. Pour chercher le nom, va dans la barre de recherche en haut » dit-il en désignant du droit la direction. « Oui c'est bien maintenant tape mon nom et clique sur entrer. »

Une liste de Ichigo Kurosaki apparu. Il lui fit signe de cliquer sur le deuxième choix.

« C'est moi. Tu reconnais les personnes grâce à leur photo de profil. Mais ça je t'expliquerai comment faire après. »

Rukia cliqua sur ajouter.

« Tu dois attendre que je réponde. Déconnectes-toi et laisse-moi. »

Elle se déconnecta et lui passa l'ordinateur. Il accepta la demande d'amis et la laissa se reconnecter.

« Voilà, maintenant si tu veux ajouter des personnes cliques sur la partie où c'est marqué Amis »

Rukia suivi religieusement ses consignes

« Bien là tu as le nom des personnes. Ici c'est Sado, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo et les autres. »

Rukia cliqua sur ajouter. Les réponses ne se firent pas attendre.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** a accepté votre invitation.

**Inoue Orihime** a accepté votre invitation.

**Ishida Uryu** a accepté votre invitation.

**Sado Yasutora** a accepté votre invitation.

**Keigo Asano** a accepté votre invitation.

**Tatsuki Arisawa** a accepté votre invitation.

**Karin Kurosaki** a accepté votre invitation.

**Yuzu Kurosaki** a accepté votre invitation.

Rukia était contente.

**Inoue Orihime → Rukia Kuchiki** : Rukia ! Tu as rejoins facebook ! C'est génial !

« Tu peux répondre en cliquant sur la partie du bas. Tu vois l'espace blanc ! »

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Ichigo est en train de m'apprendre. La technologie humaine est merveilleuse.

**Inoue Orihime** : Tu verras facebook c'est super. On va pouvoir parler même quand tu seras à la Soul Society.

**Rukia Kuchiki** : C'est une excellente idée ! Mais il ne faut pas des ordinateurs pour ça ? C'est ce que Ichigo m'a dit.

**Inoue Orihime** : Il y en n'a pas là-bas ?

**Rukia Kuchiki** : A part dans la 12ème division, je crois pas.

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Comment vous faites alors ? Vous vivez comme à l'ancienne époque ? * smiley *

**Ishida Uryu** : Arisawa, ils vivent comme à l'ancienne époque, c'est pas une blague.

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Mais c'est horrible ! Comment vous faites pour ne pas vous ennuyer ?

**Rukia Kuchiki** : On vient ici.

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Pauvre Rukia.

_Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryu, Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki et une autre personne aiment ça._

**Rukia Kuchiki **: Je vais en parler à mon frère. Il comprendra la nécessité de la technologie. Mon frère c'est le meilleur.

_Inoue Orihime aime ça._

**Inoue Orihime** : Byakuya-san est un bon frère. Je ne doute pas qu'il accepte ton envie.

Ichigo rigola doucement. Byakuya et la technologie était comme Keigo séduisant une fille sans se faire gifler ou recevoir un coup de pied. Ça n'aillait pas ensemble.

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Je vais continuer à apprendre facebook. Au revoir Inoue et les autres !

**Inoue Orihime** : Bon courage !

Ichigo se résigna à continuer à être le professeur. Rukia voulait mettre une photo de Chappy comme photo de profil mais Ichigo l'en dissuada. Cela ne faisait pas sérieux, dit-il et puis Rukia ne serait pas reconnaissable.

Cela laissa le problème de la photo. Elle n'en avait pas et Ichigo n'en avait pas d'elle. Il se résolut à appeler Sado qui accepta bien qu'interloqué. Ils se rencontrèrent dans le parc, étonnamment vide durant ce bel après-midi.

Rukia mit une des plus belles robe de Yuzu (elles avaient la même taille). Yuzu et Karin découvrant ceci, décidèrent d'aller avec eux. C'est ainsi que Sado passa l'après-midi à photographier les Kurosaki et Rukia. Ichigo resta à l'écart avec Sado. Il n'aimait pas trop les photos. Même si il fut forcé à faire des photos.

Pour le remercier, Yuzu l'invita à la maison. Sado accepta et ils rentrèrent tous ensemble. Les voisins habitués à cet étrange assortiment d'amis de l'aîné ne dirent rien.

Isshin travaillait toujours. Ils discutèrent et Sado déclara qu'il leur enverrait les photos le lendemain après les avoir triées et arrangées.

Rukia fut un peu déçue mais les filles lui expliquèrent que c'était un long processus. Elle devait accepter après tout.

~.~ ~.~

Rukia s'amusait sur son facebook. Elle avait déjà rejoint le fanclub de Chappy, de la littérature japonaise ancienne et autres choses. Elle était en train de parler avec Inoue et les amis de Ichigo. Notamment sur la soirée d'anniversaire de Inoue.

**Inoue Orihime** : J'aime mes amis. Merci d'être venus !

_Vous et sept personnes aimez ça._

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : C'est normal t'es notre Hime après tout.

_Vous et Inoue Orihime aimez ça._

**Rukia Kuchiki** : C'était une excellente soirée ( sauf si tu enlèves le comportement de Keigo XD)

**Keigo Asano** : Un homme sain d'esprit n'aurait pu résister aux beautés présentes. C'était le paradis !

**Kojima Mizuiro** : « Une belle femme est le paradis des yeux, l'enfer de l'âme et le purgatoire de la bourse. »

**Keigo Asano** : C'est de qui ?

**Kojima Mizuiro** : De Bernard Fontenelle, un écrivain et scientifique français.

**Rukia Kuchiki** : C'est quoi un français ?

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Mais qu'est-ce que vous apprenez à la SS ? C'est pas possible que tu ignores ça.

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Bah on n'apprend pas ça en cours.

**Tatsuki Arisawa **: Il faudrait se plaindre à vos supérieurs, le Japon s'est ouvert au monde … M'enfin, un français c'est une personne qui vit en France (c'est un pays loin de chez nous mais ils ont une très bonne nourriture, enfin à ce qu'il paraît).

Rukia dérangea Ichigo dans ses révisions

« Ichigo est-ce qu'on peut aller en France ? »

« Hein quoi ? »

« Aller en France ? On peut ? »

« Euh non. C'est trop loin et trop cher. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Bah Tatsuki a parlé de nourriture et Mizuiro d'un écrivain français ? »

« Fais voir ? »

Ichigo alla à son bureau et lu la conversation.

« Écoute moi bien Rukia. Le monde aujourd'hui n'est plus ce qu'il était à ton époque. Il est différent de la Soul Society. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de le comprendre, parce que nous même on peut pas le comprendre. »

« Mais ... »

« Ce n'est pas la peine je t'assure. Passe-moi l'ordinateur s'il te plaît. »

Il se déconnecta du profil de Rukia et se connecta. Comme toujours, il avait beaucoup de notifications. Il répondit à ses pokes (il en avait une trentaine en attente) et se décida à répondre à la place de Rukia sur le statut de Inoue.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Tatsuki ce n'est pas la peine d'embrouiller Rukia plus qu'autre chose. Notre monde est trop complexe pour elle. Mizuiro : pas la peine de te la péter, les auteurs japonais ça tu sais.

**Inoue Orihime** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Elle veut découvrir notre monde et elle veut que je l'emmène en France.

**Keigo Asano** : T'as pas les moyens.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Toi non plus.

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Je vois pas en quoi ça serait mal qu'elle découvre notre monde.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Crois-moi il vaut mieux qu'elle reste en dehors des préoccupations de notre monde. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

**Ishida Uryu **: Pourquoi ? Je suis du même avis que Arisawa.

_Tatsuki Arisawa aime ça._

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Parce qu'elle va vouloir le transformer et le changer en Chappy land.

**Ishisa Uryu** : Sois sérieux Kurosaki.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Parce que je suis sur qu'elle va me saouler avec les problèmes de notre monde, comment les résoudre et j'en ai déjà suffisamment de ça à l'école.

**Ishida Uryu** : Ça te ferait pas de mal.

_Keigo Asano aime ça._

**Keigo Asano** : Busted !

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Je te signale que je suis meilleur que toi Keigo et Ishida, je suis parmi les 30 premiers de l'école. En passant, Inoue il te plaît le cadeau ?

**Tatsuki Arisawa **: Keigo is busted !

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Kojima Mizuiro et cinq autres personnes aiment ça._

**Inoue Orihime** : Oui ton cadeau est super. J'apporterai demain des muffins faits avec les moules en silicone que tu m'as acheté. Ils sont trop mignooooooons !

Rukia commençait à s'impatienter.

Ichigo se déconnecta et lui repassa l'ordinateur.

« Ichigo, où est-ce qu'on peut acheter un ordinateur ? »

« Bah dans un magasin. »

« Tu peux m'en acheter un ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah parce que ça coûte cher et que je garde l'argent pour mes études ! Demande à Byakuya ! »

« Je vais lui en parler. »

~.~ ~.~

Rukia allait maintenant rentrer avec Renji, Toshiro et Rangiku à la Soul Society.

Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida et Sado ainsi que Yoruichi étaient là pour leur dire au revoir.

Le Senkaimon s'ouvrit. Toshiro y alla le premier suivit de Renji (qui avait l'air fatigué, Toshiro avait du l'épuiser).

« Au revoir Ichigo ! Je vais demander à mon frère d'acheter un ordinateur ! Comme ça on pourra communiquer sur facebook. »

Rukia sauta dans le Senkaimon suivie de Rangiku.

« Au revoir Rukia ! »

« C'est quoi facebook ? » demandèrent Rangiku et Yoruichi.

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il avait mal à la tête et avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

**La suite est en train d'être écrite jeunes amis. **

**En attendant, n'hésitez pas à dire si vous avez aimé (ou pas).**


	3. Byakuya Kuchiki découvre le monde modern

**Salut les gens !**

**Voici la suite de "Bleach et la modernité". Nous avons ici un Byakuya sous un angle différent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki découvre le monde réel**

Ichigo était content. Il avait eu une bonne à son contrôle de maths (100 sur 100 battant Ishida qui avait eu que 99) et il avait gagné pas mal d'argent de poche en jouant pour l'équipe de football. Il les avait aidé à se qualifier pour le championnat national des lycées (en l'absence de leur vedette). Et c'était enfin le week-end. Deux jours de tranquillité avant de reprendre les cours lundi.

Le message de Urahara Kisuke reçu après les cours lui fit perdre sa bonne humeur. Kisuke et ses messages n'étaient jamais signe de bonnes nouvelles. C'était plutôt le contraire. En plus de cela, son mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait eu quand Rukia était partie se renforçait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du magasin de Urahara Kisuke.

Il fut accueilli par Yoruichi qui était en forme de chat et par Tessai qui était en train de punir Jinta. Ururu était en train de regarder le ciel allongée par terre. Il sentait l'énergie spirituelle de Kisuke dans son magasin mais il sentait également une autre présence mais celle-ci semblait être cachée par quelque chose.

« Salut Ichigo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Yoruichi qui vint s'installer en un bon sur son épaule puis sur sa tête

« Salut Yoruichi. Kisuke m'a demandé de venir ici après les cours. Il avait quelque chose à me demander. »

« Ah çaaaaa ... »

« C'est quoi ce fameux ''ça'' ? »

« Tu verras en entrant. »

« Je crains le pire. »

Yoruichi rigola.

En entrant dans le magasin de Kisuke, il ne vit personne.

« Hello y a quelqu'un ? »

« Par ici Kurosaki-kun »

La voix de Kisuke était lointaine. Ichigo se concentra pour sentir son énergie spirituelle. Il se retrouva devant une porte entrouverte et d'où des bruits étranges se faisaient entendre.

« Ah Kurosaki-kun te voilà. »

Le laboratoire de Kisuke était un amas de bécher et autres ustensiles de chimie et lumières.

« Urahara explique moi pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? »

« Kurosaki Ichigo te voici enfin ! »

La voix de Byakuya Kuchiki surprit Ichigo qui sursauta.

« Byakuya !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Byakuya Kuchiki était là dans un gigai. Il ressemblait à un mannequin et Ichigo se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

« Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à me parler correctement ? »

« Mais je ne t'ai pas senti. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Yoruichi, qui avait quitté son perchoir, était en train de se rouler par terre en train de rigoler.

« Kurosaki-kun … vois-tu … capitaine Kuchiki veut que tu lui apprennes la technologie humaine ? »

Ichigo arrêta de penser pendant quelques secondes. Byakuya … technologie humaine ?

« Gné ? »

« Rukia réclame un ordinateur afin de pouvoir communiquer sur facebook. Elle m'a assurée que tu étais le mieux placé pour m'expliquer ce qu'est la technologie. »

« Donc Kurosaki-kun, ta mission si tu l'acceptes est d'aider Kuchiki-san à comprendre notre monde. »

« Euh ... »

« Parfait Kurosaki-kun, je suis sur qu'avec toi le capitaine n'a pas de soucis à se faire. »

Yoruichi rigola encore. Ichigo n'était pas très réactif quand il était surpris.

« Allons-y Kurosaki Ichigo. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée devant nous. »

Et il quitta la pièce en un coup de vent. Ichigo fut poussé par Urahara Kisuke. Automatiquement il se mit à suivre Byakuya qui allait en direction de la route. Il courut et il le stoppa avant qu'il ne franchisse la route.

La voiture passa et klaxonna. Ichigo, emprise ferme sur Byakuya, le ramena sur le trottoir.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête d'aller sur la route ? Tu veux te faire écraser par une voiture ? » lui cria-t-il dessus parce que franchement si Byakuya se faisait tuer par une voiture sous ses yeux, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

« Ne me crie pas dessus, je suis ton supérieur. Et puis je n'aurais pas mourut, je suis dans un gigai»

« Supérieur mon cul. Allez viens, tu as besoin d'une explication sur les dangers du monde réel. »

Il prit par la main Byakuya et le traîna jusqu'à chez lui, ignorant les regards des passants. Il salua Yuzu et Karin vite fait et ignora le commentaire de Byakuya sur sa chambre. Oui elle était mal rangée et alors ? Il était un ado quoi. Il avait pas que ça à faire.

« Bon tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Tu es ici pour découvrir le monde réel. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela est évident Kurosaki Ichigo. »

« Bien. Pour combien de temps ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu vas rester combien de temps ici ? »

Ichigo se demandait parfois pourquoi c'était lui qu'on prenait pour un idiot. Il n'était pas un idiot.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que pour découvrir un nouvel environnement, il faut plus d'une journée. Il faut du temps pour comprendre et s'y habituer. Rukia est restée des mois ici. Maintenant, elle peut se débrouiller toute seule. »

Byakuya Kuchiki pâlit. Ichigo eut pitié de lui.

« Dans ton cas, je pense qu'on va s'en passer. Combien de jours de congés as-tu ? »

« Deux jours. »

« Parfait. Je vais t'apprendre les basiques et t'expliquer ce qu'est facebook. »

Byakuya Kuchiki eut presque peur. La manière dont Ichigo Kurosaki se frottait les mains, ne présageait rien de bon. Mais alors pas du tout.

~.~ ~.~

Ichigo commença par lui faire une visite de la maison. Il lui expliqua comment fonctionnait la salle de bain (un changement par rapport à l'onsen dans la demeure de Byakuya). Cela le fascinait. La cuisine également. La cuiseuse à riz, le frigo et autres inventions captivèrent Byakuya mais ne le convainquirent pas. Il était trop habitué à son mode de vie. Cela dura toute la soirée.

_**Drring Driiiiing Driiiing**_

C'était que le téléphone mais Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de mal réagir. Il le détruisit presque en lançant un couteau mais Ichigo l'attrapa à temps. Karin répondit et regarda d'un air bizarre Byakuya. Les amis de son frère étaient bizarres parfois.

« Allô ? »

« Karin, ma chère, il y a une complication à l'hôpital. Je ne pourrais pas rentrer avant demain. Embrasse les autres de ma part. »

« Okay. A demain. »

« Tellement froide Karin. »

« On mange ! »

« Méchante fille. »

« A demain. »

Karin raccrocha.

« C'était papa, il revient pas avant demain. L'hôpital. »

« Ah. » fut la réponse laconique de Ichigo.

« Bon j'ai fini de manger. Je vais regarder la télé. »

Yuzu bouda et décida de tout mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Karin était en train de regarder un match de TV.

« Byakuya, tu vas dormir dans ma chambre. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est ta chambre. Elle est … pas rangée ... »

« C'est ça ou le canapé. »

Byakuya regarda le canapé où Karin était en train de sautiller et de s'écrier.

« J'accepte. »

« Excellent. Viens, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir. »

~.~ ~.~

Ichigo lui prépara un futon et lui donna un pyjama. Il décida de le laisser seul et alla à la salle de bains pour se changer. Quand il revint Byakuya avait enfilé le pyjama et était sagement assis sur son futon.

« Bon Byakuya, il est temps de t'expliquer ce pour quoi tu es venu. »

Byakuya Kuchiki eut un mauvais pressentiment.

~.~ ~.~

_**Vous avez 6 notifications.**_

« C'est quoi des notifications ? »

« C'est des alertes pour te dire que des choses en rapport avec toi ont eu lieu.

_**Inoue Orihime vous a poké. Répondre au poke.**_

_**Manaha Oroshima vous a poké. Répondre au poke.**_

_**Sado Yasutora vous a poké. Répondre au poke. **_

« C'est quoi un poke ? »

« C'est soit un jeu soit un moyen d'embêter l'autre. »

**Sado Yasutora vous a envoyé un message.**

_Ichigo, j'ai les photos. Regarde ta boîte mail._

_Ok merci Sado. _

« C'est quoi une boite mail ? »

« C'est une boite aux lettres virtuelles. Tu peux t'abonner à des journaux, recevoir la facture de quelque chose que tu as acheté en ligne, recevoir des photos et plein d'autres choses »

Ichigo ouvrit sa boite mail et cliqua sur le message de Sado.

Les photos étaient là. Yuzu, Karin et Rukia souriaient face à la caméra. Ichigo était aperçu au loin avec son expression habituelle.

« Les photos sont jolies. Qui les as prises ? »

« Sado. Rukia voulait faire des photos parce qu'elle n'en avait pas et que je lui ai dit de mettre une photo de profil pas avec Chappy mais avec elle. »

« Photo de profil ? »

« Photo qui permet de nous différencier des autres. Il y a par exemple 10 autres Kurosaki Ichigo dans la région. »

Pour prouver son point, Ichigo retourna sur facebook et alla dans la barre de recherche. Byakuya était surpris. Il y avait bel et bien 10 Ichigo Kurosaki dans la région. Quelle banque de données formidable !

« Il y a beaucoup de gens qui utilisent ce facebook ? »

« Oh oui, environ 1,2 milliard de personnes ? »

Byakuya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

« Oui tu as bien entendu : 1,2 milliard de personnes. Tu peux tout aussi bien être ami avec des japonais qu'avec des anglais, français, américains, mexicains, et autres … »

« Mais … mais c'est ... »

« Je comprends. Bien entendu c'est beaucoup critiqué. Il y a pas mal de personnes qui l'utilise à mauvais escient mais la plupart l'utilise pour communiquer avec leur proche qui sont à l'autre bout du monde. Ou pour partager avec des personnes ayant la même passion. Par exemple, je suis ami avec des fans étrangers de One Ok Rock ou Linkin Park. C'est des groupes qui font du rock. » et vouyant l'expression perdue de Byakuya « C'est de la musique. Bon c'est pas de l'enka mais c'est de la musique tout de même. Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui … Passion. Rukia est devenue fan de calligraphie, de Chappy et de chappy. Tiens regarde. »

Byakuya regarda avec attention le profil de Rukia. Qui étaient ces gens qui étaient ''amis'' avec elle ? Il reconnaissait certains mais d'autres pas.

« Elle a peu d'amis en ce moment parce qu'elle vient de débuter. Ce sont des gens de mon lycée si tu veux savoir qui ils sont. »

Byakuya remarqua tout de suite la différence.

« Elle n'a pas de photo de profil. »

« C'est normal. Sado qui a fait les photos, vient à peine de me les envoyer. Il faudrait qu'elle vienne choisir une photo. »

« Elle ne peut pas venir. Les autorisations pour venir dans le monde réel sont rares. »

« Mais elle est venue il y a pas longtemps. Et ça faisait la dixième fois qu'elle venait en 6 mois. »

« C'est parce qu'elle est affectée à cette zone. Et que capitaine Ukitake accepte qu'elle vienne ici. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je suis un capitaine. J'ai autant d'autorisations que je veux. »

**Inoue Orihime a publié une photo sur votre mur. **

**Inoue Orihime → Ichigo Kurosaki** : T'as vu, ton cadeau est utilisé à bon escient XD C'est des muffins au chocolat (oui uniquement au chocolat). Je t'en donnerai demain.

_Yuzu Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arisawa et deux autres personnes aiment ça._

Byakuya regarda d'un air surpris l'ordinateur de Ichigo. Inoue Orihime lui faisait des gâteaux ? Seraient-ils ensemble ? Il ne courtisait donc pas Rukia ?

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

Ichigo sursauta.

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que dans mon expérience et j'ai plus d'expérience que toi, les filles ne cuisinent que pour les personnes qui les intéresse. Et puis vu comment vous vous comportez avec l'autre, j'aurais cru que vous étiez ensemble. D'ailleurs tout le monde le pensait. Même Rukia. »

Ichigo le regarda comme un poisson rouge. Byakuya se décida d'enfoncer le clou.

« Et puis je pensais que c'était évident. Inoue-san est attirée par toi depuis le départ. Tout le monde pouvait le voir. »

Ichigo ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. C'était une vision comique.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je réponds alors ? »

Byakuya soupira. Ce garçon pouvait être puissant, fort et un leader dans les batailles mais en ce qui concernait les relations, il était naïf. Il se décida de l'aider.

« Dis lui merci. »

« Et quoi d'autre ? »

« Que tu as envie d'y goûter ? »

« Bah j'ai pas très envie justement. Inoue et sa cuisine est très spéciale. »

« C'est pas grave. Il ne faut jamais vexer une femme, surtout sur ses aptitudes culinaires. »

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Merci Inoue, j'ai hâte d'y goûter.

_Inoue Orihime aime ça._

« C'est bien. Maintenant continue à m'expliquer facebook. »

_**Tatsuki Arisawa vous a envoyé un message.**_

_- Ichigo ça va ?_

_- Oui et toi ? Pourquoi ?_

_- DEPUIS QUAND TU VEUX GOUTER A LA CUISINE DE HIME ? Tu n'aimes pas sa cuisine habituellement_

_- Bah en fait, le frère de Rukia m'a expliqué que Inoue était attirée par moi et qu'il ne fallait jamais vexer quelqu'un en critiquant leur aptitude culinaire. _

_- Il a fallu que quelqu'un te le dise pour que tu comprennes ?_

_Bah je savais pas moi._

_- M'enfin mainteant t'es au courant. Tu vas faire quoi ?_

Ichigo cligna des yeux. Byakuya soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu es au courant des sentiments de Inoue-san ? »

« Je sais pas »

_- Réponds Ichigo_

« Pauvre jeunesse. »

« Tu ferais quoi toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème mais le tien. Si je dois te donner un conseil, suis ton cœur. »

_- ICHIGO _

« Super le conseil ! Merci c'est très utile. »

« De rien. »

Ichigo se dit que Byakuya n'avait pas compris l'ironie.

« Au fait comment se fait-il que Inoue-san ne réponde pas ? »

« Pourquoi elle répondrait ? »

« Parce qu'elle a écrit sur ton ''mur''. »

« Ah non ça c'est Tatsuki qui m'envoie un message privé. C'est une amie commune et elle protège Inoue des pervers à l'école. »

« C'est pas sensé être ton rôle ? »

« Je suis Shinigami remplaçant. Pas garde du corps. En plus de cela, Tatsuki fait un très bon travail toute seule. »

_- ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Arrête de m'ignorer. Tu vas faire quoi ?_

_Je sais pas._

_- * désespérée *_

« Ichigo Kurosaki. Laisse-moi t'éduquer sur les femmes et leur manière de penser. Tu en as besoin. »

~.~ ~.~

Lorsque Byakuya eut fini son cours sur les femmes, la nuit était déjà bien tombée et Ichigo avait la tête plein de conseils. Il se dit qu'il se devait de les mettre en pratique dès lundi. En attendant, il allait dormir.

Byakuya insista pour utiliser son ordinateur, afin « de mieux comprendre comment tout cela fonctionnait ». Ichigo par précaution se déconnecta de facebook et s'endormit. Byakuya pouvait bien se débrouiller après tout.

~.~ ~.~

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Ichigo trouva Byakuya devant son ordinateur. Byakuya, écouteurs dans les oreilles (il avait eu du mal la veille à convaincre que c'était pas dangereux) était en train de regarder … un porno ? UN PORNO ?

Il se redressa brusquement et Byakuya le regarda avec l'air d'un gamin surpris en faute.

« Tu regardes des pornos ? »

Byakuya referma brusquement l'ordinateur.

« C'est ça le nom ? C'est très intéressant. »

Ichigo suffoqua presque.

« J'ai cru lire avec ce magnifique engin, que les jeunes garçons aimaient les ''pornos''. C'est très intéressant. »

Ichigo devint rouge. La réalité n'était pas les pornos. C'était irrespectueux et déshumanisait les personnes en les présentant comme des objets.

« Tu n'aime pas ? Tu n'en as jamais vu ? »

« J'en ai vu. » dit-il d'une voix faible

En même temps avec un ami comme Keigo, il fallait s'y attendre. Il faisait des échanges de DVD avec les autres et pas Keigo. Pour éviter des surprises et des situations … pas terribles. Comme cette fois … Non valait mieux pas y repenser.

« Kurosaki Ichigo. Je suis convaincu. Allons acheter des ordinateurs maintenant. »

« Gné ? »

« Allons acheter des ordinateurs maintenant. »

« Maintenant ? »

Byakuya soupira. Ce garçon était long à la détente.

« Oui. C'est ce que je viens de dire. »

« Ok mais attend qu'on prenne un petit-déjeuner, que je prenne ma douche et que je me prépare. »

« Ok. »

Ichigo se leva et prit des vêtements frais avant d'aller dans la salle de bains. Byakuya en profita pour rallumer l'ordinateur et continua à regarder son porno excité. Il aimait la technologie humaine.

Décidant de faire attention à ne pas être pris comme la première fois, il surveilla le reiatsu de Ichigo. Il ferma la page et fit semblant de lire les journaux. Ichigo le regarda suspicieusement mais lui tendit des vêtements et lui fit signe d'aller à la douche.

~.~ ~.~

Byakuya n'aimait pas cette douche. Il s'était presque brûle et a presque congelé avant de trouver la bonne température. Il préférait son onsen.

Le petit-déjeuner avait été préparé par Yuzu. Byakuya le trouva étonnamment bon. Il la remercia et Ichigo prit sa veste. Il était temps de partir.

Enfin presque.

« Dis Byakuya, tu comptes payer comment les ordinateurs ? »

« J 'ai de l'argent. »

« Combien ? »

« 1,393,735.96 Yen (soit environ 10000 euros). »

Ichigo stoppa net ses mouvements. C'était beaucoup.

« Comme je ne sais pas combien ça coûte, j'ai pris un tout petit peu d'argent. »

« UN TOUT PETIT PEU ? »

« C'est rien pour ma famille. On y va ? »

« C'est pas rien, tu peux en acheter au moins cinquante ordinateurs avec. »

« Excellent. Bon on y va ? »

Ichigo toujours choqué par cette nonchalance face à l'argent décida de mener Byakuya au centre commercial. Vu qu'il avait les moyens Ichigo décida qu'il lui ferait acheter des Apple.

Le trajet en bus fut une horreur pour Ichigo. Byakuya n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires sur le monde réel et tout ça devant tout le monde (et les jeunes filles qui le regardait de loin en bavant). Ichigo dut agir en garde du corps afin de le protéger de certaines jeunes filles qui avaient l'air entreprenantes. Il était sur maintenant de se prendre une réputation de gay (alors qu'il ne l'était pas) et il avait pas besoin que sa famille et ses amis commencent à le charrier dessus.

Descendus, il prit Byakuya par le bras et le mena dans le magasin d'informatique le plus proche. Il expliqua à la vendeuse béate, que le beau jeune homme qui ressemblait à une statue (c'est ce qu'avait affirmé la vendeuse) était là pour deux ordinateurs et de la meilleure qualité. Le prix n'avait pas d'importance.

Byakuya prit bien entendu les Apple avec tous les accessoires avec (une pochette Chappy et une protection rose avec des fleurs pour Rukia tandis que lui se contentait d'une pochette avec un samurai et d'une protection en bleu et en plus de cela les câbles, chargeurs et autres ...)

Byakuya n'en avait pas fini avec son shopping. Après les ordinateurs, ils durent aller dans d'autres magasins où Byakuya acheta des sets de la meilleure qualité pour la calligraphie. Ichigo souffrit (il dut porter toutes les courses), Byakuya s'amusa.

La torture s'arrêta pour Ichigo au bout de trois heures de shopping intense. Trois heures durant lesquelles il dut expliquer à Byakuya tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur le monde humain. Trois heures qu'il dut supporter les rumeurs sur eux (comment les gens pensaient qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça le dépassait).

La délivrance apparut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au magasin de Urahara. Yoruichi les attendait. Elle rigola lorsqu'elle vit Ichigo recouvert par la majorité de leur shopping.

« La ferme Yoruichi ! Où est Kisuke ? »

« Dans son laboratoire. »

Byakuya mena Ichigo où le laboratoire était. Il y avait toujours des lumières.

« Ichigo, Kuchiki-san, vous voici enfin. Ça s'est bien passé ?»

Ichigo donna ses paquets à Kisuke qui les prit sans broncher. Kisuke avec son sourire débile commençait à énerver le pauvre Ichigo qui non n'avait pas passé une bonne journée.

« Vous avez acheté les ordinateurs ? »

« Si seulement c'était que ça. » murmura Ichigo

« Oui. » répondit Byakuya

~.~ ~.~

Ichigo avait configuré les ordinateurs de Byakuya et Rukia durant la soirée. Il avait créé une adresse mail pour Byakuya ( ) sur gmail et l'avait aidé à créé son compte facebook. Il était maintenant ami avec lui.

Byakuya se déclara satisfait. Il remercia Ichigo et partit avec ses achats dans le senkaimon. Ichigo était content. Enfin libre.

~.~ ~.~

**Byakuya Kuchiki** est maintenant ami avec **Ichigo Kurosaki**.

_Ishida Uryu a commenté ça._

**Ishida Uryu** : C'est pas une blague ? C'est pour de vrai ?

_Ichigo Kurosaki et Inoue Orihime aiment ça._

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Malheureusement non, j'ai passé tout mon weekend à lui expliquer notre technologie. Rukia lui avait parlé de facebook et il a décidé de venir afin de voir ce que c'était.

**Inoue Orihime** : J'ai l'impression que l'on va bientôt avoir des nouvelles de la SS.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Je pense aussi. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

**Inoue Orihime** : Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour rien.

Si seulement elle avait su ce qui allait se passer après, elle n'aurait jamais dit ça.

* * *

**Je vais publier un chapitre par semaine. Soit le samedi soit le vendredi soir ou le dimanche.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter :)**

P.S : la suite vous surprendra.


	4. Rukia faisant de la pub

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je suis désolée du retard ... J'ai eu un contretemps ce weekend. **

**M'enfin, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Rukia fait la promotion de facebook ou**

**pourquoi Byakuya a rendu visite au monde humain**

Dans le Senkaimon, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya et Matsumoto étaient en train de marcher tranquillement l'un derrière l'autre. Renji avait l'air complètement fatigué.

« Renji ça va ? »

Matsumoto rigola. Renji bailla.

« Le capitaine s'est entraîné avec lui toute la journée. Il ne lui a pas laissé un seul moment de repos. »

Rukia rigola.

« C'est pas drôle Rukia. »

« Si ça l'est ! »

« J'ai même pas mangé. »

« Il ne fallait pas te comporter comme un singe lors de la fête, Abarai. » intervint Toshiro

« Renji, boire de l'alcool ça passe mais forcer des mineurs à prendre c'est mal. C'est encore plus mal d'essayer de tripoter des lycéennes et de vomir après. »

« J'ai tout nettoyé. » se plaignit Renji

« C'est normal ça, idiot. » rétorqua Rukia.

« Au fait Rukia, c'est quoi ce facebook dont tu as parlé avec Ichigo. » demanda Matsumoto

Le visage de Rukia s'illumina.

« C'est merveilleux. C'est un réseau qui permet de communiquer instantanément avec tes amis, partager tes photos et s'abonner aux fanclubs et suivre tes artistes préférés ou jouer à des me suis créé un compte chez Ichigo. Il y a plus de un milliard de personnes dans le monde qui sont dessus.»

« Tant de monde ? » s'exclama Matsumoto

« Yep. Je suis amie avec Ichigo, Inoue, Sado, Ishida et leurs camarades de classe. »

« Trop cool. Où trouve-t-on ce facebook ? »

Renji et Toshiro commençaient à être intéressés.

« Sur internet. »

« C'est quoi internet ? » demanda Renji

Rukia soupira. Elle avait de longues explications à faire.

« Arrêtez de bavarder, nous arrivons. »

La porte du Senkaimon s'ouvrit et ils attirent tous devant les locaux entre la 10ème division et de la 11ème division. Des gardes en train de somnoler se réveillèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent le reiatsu de leur capitaine et vice-capitaine. Toshiro n'avait pas l'air content.

« Capitaine, bon retour parmi nous. »

« Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de votre garde. Matsumoto, avec moi, on a du travail à finir. Abarai, Kuchiki, à bientôt ».

Matsumoto gémit mais suivit son capitaine tout de même. Toshiro allait la faire travailler, elle le savait.

Ils étaient enfin seuls.

« Rukia tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »

« Faire mon rapport à mon capitaine puis rentrer à la maison. »

« Tu pourras me dire ce qu'est ce fameux internet ? »

« Si tu veux. Après que tu aies fait ton rapport à mon frère, vient dîner avec nous. Comme ça je pourrais aussi l'expliquer à mon grand-frère. »

« Okay ! A tout à l'heure ! »

« Renji ! N'oublie pas de te laver ! »

« Hein quoi ? »

Rukia avait déjà disparu. Renji se renifla les aisselles discrètement. Il sentait mauvais en effet (bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute) et sachant qu'un dîner chez les Kuchiki était un dîner digne d'un restaurant quatre étoiles, il se devait être présentable (surtout si la grand-mère était dans les parages).

Il marcha tranquillement et dès qu'il fut seul, il utilisa son shunpo pour aller dans ses quartiers à la sixième division. Il prit directement une douche et se décida à aller faire son rapport à son capitaine. Byakuya Kuchiki.

Son capitaine était comme à son habitude à son bureau en train de travailler (probablement faire le travail de Renji qui traînait depuis des jours) tout en buvant du thé vert.

« Renji, tu es en retard ! »

« Désolé capitaine. »

« Assieds-toi et fait ton travail. »

« Bien capitaine ! »

Renji s'assit et commença à remplir son travail. Il détestait tout ce qui incluait papier et crayon. Administratif. Il détestait les démarches administratives. Encore plus quand son capitaine était là à le surveiller avec son regard d'aigle.

« Comment s'est passé l'anniversaire de Inoue Orihime ? »

Renji leva la tête de son papier.

« Hein … Ha …. Bien je suppose. »

« Tu supposes ? »

« Bah … Disons que ... »

« Tu as vomi quelque part sur quelqu'un et que tu as failli te battre avec Kurosaki ou je ne sais qui. »

Renji rougit. Son capitaine le connaissait bien.

« Je vois. Je présume que capitaine Hitsugaya s'est occupé de ta punition. »

Trop bien même.

« A part ça, que s'est-il passé ? Rukia ? Ichigo ? Rien de suspicieux entre eux ? »

« Non. »

« Sur ? »

« Oui. Ces deux là sont comme frère et sœur … sauf qu'ils ne sont pas frère et sœur mais elle s'entend bien avec ses sœurs et il s'entend bien avec vous ... »

« Renji arrête de parler. »

Renji s'arrêta de parler.

« Bien. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Renji réfléchit.

« Oui … elle m'a invité pour diner. Elle a quelque chose à nous expliquer à propos de la technologie humaine. »

« Technologie de guerre ? »

« Je pense pas. Mais ça semble intéressant. »

« Bien. Continue ton travail. »

« Oui capitaine ! »

Renji se dit que dès fois Byakuya Kuchiki aimait le torturer mentalement.

~.~ ~.~

La grand-mère n'était pas là au diner. Heureusement. Elle avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise avec son regard perçant.

« Rukia, Renji m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à nous dire sur la technologie humaine. »

« Ah oui. Facebook et internet. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est merveilleux ! Facebook est un réseau social sur internet avec plus de un milliard d'humains connectés dans le monde. C'est une sorte de vitrine. Chacun a son profil avec son nom, une photo de soi et des informations. On peut avoir des amis et savoir ce qu'ils font, ce qu'ils aiment, où ils passent leur vacances. On peut joindre des fanclubs, celui de Chappy ou de la calligraphie japonaise par exemple. Savez-vous qu'il y a des français qui aiment la calligraphie japonaise ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est des français ? » demanda Renji

« Qu'est-ce que c'est internet ? »

« Internet … C'est basiquement tout. Avec un ordinateur et une connexion, on peut faire des milliers de chose. Internet c'est juste merveilleux. J'ai déjà acheté des goodies de Chappy. »

« Goodies ? »

« Marchandises. C'est pratique et on se fait livrer à la maison. »

« Revenons à ce facebook. As-tu un compte ? »

« Oui Ichigo m'a aidé à en créer un. »

« Et où peut-on obtenir cette connexion ? »

« Il faut être dans le monde humain. Il me semble. Il y en n'a pas ici. »

« Intéressant. »

Renji vit au regard que lança Rukia à Byakuya qu'elle voulait quelque chose.

« Grand-frère. »

Byakuya prit une gorgée de son thé.

« J'ai une requête à vous faire. »

Byakuya posa son thé.

« J'aimerais avoir un ordinateur. »

Les yeux de Byakuya brillaient d'excitation. Renji eut peur.

~.~ ~.~

« Voilà pour l'instant mes chers confrères. »

Renji se demandait si son capitaine plaisantait. Son capitaine avait demandé la tenue d'une réunion urgente. Tout le Sereitei s'était attendu au pire. Les capitaines et vice-capitaines avaient déjà établi des plans au cas où une invasion était à l'horizon.

Mais en fait, il s'agissait de technologie humaine. Et de connexion internet.

« Capitaine Kuchiki, vous allez passer deux jours chez le Shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo afin de découvrir l'étendue de cette technologie. »

« Bien commandant général. »

Tout le monde se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. Le commandant général ordonnait à un de ses capitaines d'aller dans le monde des humains. Pour aller espionner leur technologie. Technologie de communication. Avaient-ils fumé quelque chose ?

« Vous partez dans trois jours. »

« Bien commandant général. »

« La séance est levée. »

~.~ ~.~

**Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto** et **200 autres personnes** veulent devenir votre ami.

Ichigo se frotta les yeux, espérant ne pas rêver. Plus de 200 personnes voulaient devenir son ami. Et ces personnes venaient de la Soul Society.

Il accepta toutes les demandes. Et fut aussitôt assailli par des messages.

**Renji Abarai → Ichigo Kurosaki** : Yo Ichigo ! T'as vu on est tous sur facebook !

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Je vois ça. Dis-moi quand tu dis tous, tu parles de la Soul Society entière ?

**Rangiku Matsumoto** : Tout le monde. Le commandant général a décidé que la mission du capitaine Kuchiki était un succès et a commandé des ordinateurs pour tous.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : O.O

**Inoue Orihime** : Ran-chaaaaaaaaan ! C'est génial, on va pouvoir se parler tout le temps maintenant.

_Rangiku Matsumoto aime ça._

**Keigo Asano** : Oh c'est la déesse des nichons ! Accepte-moi en ami, stp !

**Rangiku Matsumoto** : Rêve mon gars. T'es pas mon genre.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Kojima Mizuiro et cinq autres personnes aiment ça._

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Dans ta face Keigo. C'est cool que vous soyez sur facebook les gars. On va pouvoir s'amuser.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** : Matsumoto retourne au travail !

**Rangiku Matsumoto** : Rabat-joie.

_Karin Kurosaki aime ça. _

**Karin Kurosaki** : Toshiro, sois gentille avec elle.

**Rangiku Matsumoto** : Ecoutez votre petite amie capitaine, elle est la voix de la sagesse.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Personne ne sortira avec Karin s'il ne peut pas me battre. Capish ?

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** : Je ne sors pas avec elle.

**Karin Kurosaki** : Je ne sors pas avec lui.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Parfait.

_Isshin Kurosaki aime ça._

**Isshin Kurosaki **: Parfait.

~.~ ~.~

**Yamamoto Shigekuni** vous a ajouté au groupe _« Soul Society »_. Acceptez-vous de joindre ce groupe ?

Ichigo soupira. La Soul Society prenait facebook très à cœur. Il cliqua sur accepter. Tout le monde était là. Même Inoue, Chad et les autres.

Il sentait que maintenant tout allait changer dans leur vie.

**Yamamoto Shigekuni** a posté un message sur le mur du groupe : Jeunes gens, il est temps de se préparer à la guerre contre Aizen et les traites. Réunion dès demain à 8h dans les quartiers de la 1ère division.

Ichigo soupira. Demain il avait cours.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Je peux pas, j'ai cours.

_Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora et Yoruichi Shihouin aiment ça._

**Yamamoto Shigekuni** : _**Rukia Kuchiki**_ vous enverra un rapport écrit.

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Bien mon commandant !

_Yamamoto Shigekuni et Byakuya Kuchiki aiment ça._

**Yamamoto Shigekuni** : Parfait dans ce cas. Et travaillez à l'école ! Ne faites pas honte à la Soul Society.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Techniquement … les humains ne sont pas sensés savoir que la SS existe.

**Yamamoto Shigekuni **: Certes … Cela n'empêche que vous êtes l'avenir de la Soul Society et qu'on ne veut pas des imbéciles dans nos rangs.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Comme tu veux le vieux. Mais de toute façon ma réussite dans le monde des humains n'a aucun rapport avec mon avenir lointain à la SS. Sur ce, au revoir.

Ichigo se déconnecta. Il avait déjà mal à la tête. Il était minuit et il avait de dormir.

**Yamamoto Shigekuni** : Apprends la politesse, morveux !

**Byakuya Kuchiki** : N'essayez pas mon commandant. Kurosaki manque d'un manque de respect envers ses aînés incurable.

**Yamamoto Shigekuni **: Je n'abandonnerai pas !

**Byakuya Kuchiki** : Je vous aurais prévenu .

* * *

**Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :)**


	5. Ichigo et Byakuya (1)

**Ichigo et Byakuya (1)**

**Rukia Kuchiki **a changé sa photo de profil.

_Vous, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai et 100 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : Rukia t'es trop belleeeeeeeee

**Inoue Orihime** : Les cheveux courts te vont bien et ce kimono est magnifique. Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ?

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Grand-frère me l'a offert. Les Kuchiki ont leur propre tailleur.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: Riches à ce point ? En tout cas, il est vrai que cette photo est jolie.

**Renji Abarai **: Si seulement tu savais Ichigo.

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Je te ferai visiter la prochaine fois.

**Byakuya Kuchiki** : Apprends-lui les bonnes manières Rukia et là il pourra venir visiter.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: Je suis bien élevé, non mais. Je suis indigné. Et donc je te déclare de manière polie « fuck you, fuck you very much ».

**Byakuya Kuchiki** : Fuck you ? C'est quoi ?

**Rukia Kuchiki **: Je ne sais pas.

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Il vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez.

**Matsumoto Rangiku **: C'est quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

**Inoue Orihime **: Euh … Il vaut mieux pas en effet que vous sachez.

**Ishida Uryu** : C'est une chanson anglaise qui en gros dit d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y est et qu'en gros (d'une manière polie) qu'il s'en fiche de vous et que vous avez tort.

**Byakuya Kuchiki** : Je vois … et tout ça d'une manière pas très … polie, j'imagine.

**Ishida Uryu** : C'est ça.

~.~ ~.~

**Inoue Orihime → Ishida Uryu** : Tu veux causer des ennuis à Ichigo ? Pourquoi t'as dit qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

**Ishida Uryu** : Parce qu'il est vrai que Kurosaki est mal élevé. Et qu'une bonne leçon ne lui ferait pas de mal.

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Hime … Ichigo n'est pas le gars que tu idéalises. Il est abrupt, parle mal et mange comme un porc.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Je mange pas comme un porc.

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Mais tu nies pas les deux autres.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Non parce que c'est vrai. Mais je vois pas l'intérêt de tourner autour du pot et enrober mes paroles avec miel quand dire la vérité brute a plus d'impact.

**Inoue Orihime** : Joli.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Merci Inoue. Donc je vais être honnête et franc Ishida : je te déteste, je te hais !

**Ishida Uryu** : Pourquoi ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Je suis convoqué à la SS pour apprendre les bonnes manières et surtout « apprendre à respecter mes ainés ».

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : That sucks poor boy.

_Keigo Asano, Mizuhiro Kojima, Renji Abarai et cinq autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Ishida Uryu** : C'est pour ton bien.

_Renji Abarai, Tatsuki Arisawa et trois autres personnes aiment ça._

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Fuck you ! And die bitch !

~.~ ~.~

Ichigo était à la Soul Society. Dans les locaux de la 1ère division avec Genryusai Yamamoto Shigekuni, son lieutenant, Byakuya Kuchiki et Kira Izuru qui était membre d'une famille noble mineure.

« Kurosaki Ichigo, vous avez été convoqué afin d'être éduqué sur les bonnes manières. »

Ichigo grogna. Il détestait les figures autoritaires. Encore plus quand elles voulaient l'éduquer. S'il était tout aussi bien éduqué que Byakuya, il se ferait chier et le monde autour de lui s'ennuyerait.

« Nous avons remarqué que vous avez un manque de respect flagrant envers vos ainés. Et que vous n'utilisez jamais le vocabulaire approprié. »

« Non jure, papi, je le savais pas. »

La veine sur le front de Yamamoto menaça s'exploser.

« Vous allez donc suivre des cours avec les lieutenants Kira, Sasakibe et capitaine Kuchiki. »

Ichigo ne dit rien mais regarda longuement les trois hommes qui allaient lui servir de professeur. Kira baissa le regard et Sasakibe se tendit. Byakuya semblait amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je refuse de suivre ces cours ? »

« Vous serez interdit d'entrée à la Soul Society jusqu'à que vous ayez suivi les cours. »

« Je pars. »

C'était clairement pas la réponse attendue par le général. Ni par les autres. Ichigo se leva et se prépara à partir. Il n'y avait pas besoin de faire semblant.

Il marcha en direction de la sortie mais il fut bloqué par Byakuya. Tellement prévisible.

« Kurosaki ne fait pas l'idiot. Tu n'auras pas le choix »

« Ah bon, je pensais que je l'avais » ironisa Ichigo

« Non pas vraiment. »

Ichigo fit face à Byakuya. Les deux se regardèrent en chien de faïence et la tension monta d'un coup. Ichigo ne supportait pas l'attitude autoritaire et hautaine de Byakuya et Byakuya ne pouvait pas supporter l'attitude gamine et je-m'en-foutiste de Ichigo.

« Garçons ! » la dure voix de Yamamoto Genryusai interrompit le concours des regards. Le fait qu'il avait utilisé sa pression spirituelle pour apaiser la tension avait du y contribuer.

~.~ ~.~

**Ichigo Kurosaki → Rukia Kuchiki** : Ton frère est fou. Non sérieusement. Qui compte le nombre de feuilles de thé utilisées pour son thé ?

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Mon frère aime la précision.

_Byakuya Kuchiki aime ça._

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : C'est pas de la précision, c'est une obsession. Il a compté trois fois avant de faire chauffer le thé.

**Rukia Kuchiki** : Mon frère fait attention à tout.

_Byakuya Kuchiki aime ça. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: Si tu le dis.

~.~ ~.~

**Yamamoto Shigekuni → Ichigo Kurosaki** : La prochaine leçon aura lieu la semaine prochaine à la même heure et au même endroit.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Non plus jamais ça.

**Inoue Orihime **: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Le vieux veut « m'éduquer » et « m'apprendre les bonnes manières » tout en me donnant des cours d'histoire sur la SS.

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : Non ? Sérieux ?

**Toshiro Hitsugaya** : Sérieux du genre pour de vrai,Matsumoto. Au fait où est ma couverture ?

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : Punaise Ichigo, t'as pas de chance. Capitaine, je sais pas, essayez de voir avec Atsuki, c'est lui qui est en charge du ménage cette semaine.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya** : Tu devrais prendre des leçons avec Kurosaki.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Non merci. Je ne veux plus de leçons. C'était une horreur.

**Inoue Orihime** : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

**Yamamoto Shigekuni** : Le jeune Kurosaki a effrayé deux lieutenants, cassé un set de thé anglais du 19ème siècle et un set de thé traditionnel japonais. En plus de cela, il a brisé les pinceaux de capitaine Kuchiki qui lui apprenait la calligraphie et a effrayé des pauvres âmes errantes.

**Byakuya Kuchiki** : Vous avez oublié qu'il a failli casser les baraques de la 11ème division en voulant échapper à Kenpachi.

**Renji Abarai **: C'était ça le bruit qu'on entendait ? J'étais pourtant dans le quarantième district.

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : Bah dis donc … t'as fait fort Ichigo.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : C'est pas de ma faute si Kenpachi me poursuit dès que je suis à la SS.

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : C'est une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas facebook sinon il te harcèlerait.

**Byakuya Kuchiki** : Et que le lieutenant Kusajishi.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : En effet.

**Yamamoto Shigekuni** : Kurosaki, puisque vous refusez de revenir à la Soul Society, la Soul Society viendra à vous. Capitaine Kuchiki est affecté à votre éducation.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Pourquoi Byakuya ?

**Byakuya Kuchuki **: Pourquoi moi, Général ?

**Yamamoto Shigekuni** : Parce que j'ai décidé ainsi.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : C'est pas une raison, papy.

**Yamamoto Shigekuni** : Bonne chance capitaine Kuchiki.

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : Quand les poules auront des dents … cela arrivera.

~.~ ~.~

Ichigo était avec Sado, Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo, et Mizuiro dans un parc en train de se prélasser et de se détendre. Ils avaient passé une mauvaise journée, enchaînant contrôle sur contrôle et ayant une pause déjeuner écourtée par l'exercice de l'alarme incendie.

« Dis Ichigo, tu vas faire quoi pour ton anniversaire ? » demanda Inoue

« Je sais pas, les cours finiront début juillet … Je pense qu'on viendra sûrement au parc ou on fera un truc chez moi. Mais pourquoi tu me poses la question maintenant ? »

« Bah je viens d'y penser. On est en juin et ton anniversaire c'est le 15 juillet. » répondit-elle d'un air nonchalent

« Okay ... »

« Au fait, des nouvelles de capitaine Kuchiki ? » demanda Tatsuki

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Il avait été nommé par le général pour te donner des leçons, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais mais de toute façon, je les suivrais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Keigo

« C'est ennuyeux à mourir et j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Ca n'a pas un rapport avec Capitaine Kuchiki ? » Inoue semblait persistante

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Bah en parlant avec Rangiku, elle a une théorie selon laquelle il y aurait quelque chose entre vous ... » Inoue semblait triste

Ichigo fit les yeux ronds. Lui et Byakuya ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête des gens ? Bon il était bi et alors ? Ça veut pas dire qu'il allait sauter sur tout le monde.

« Gros seins ? » demanda Keigo intéressé

« Il vaut mieux pas qu'elle t'entende parler d'elle comme ça. » lui répondit Mizuiro.

Sado grogna et montra son approbation. La dernière fois avait été mémorable.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire ça ? » interrogea Ichigo

« Bah il n'a pas insisté pour quitter sa position de tuteur. »

« Ca veut rien dire. A mon avis, elle a trop bu de sake. »

Inoue sembla soulagée. Ichigo se demanda pourquoi.

« Dites, vous avez vu ce gars. Il ressemble à Rukia. » déclara Tatsuki, interrompant les pensées des jeunes humains.

Ichigo, Sado et Inoue se retournèrent. L'homme ressemblant à Rukia était Byakuya. Byakuya qui s'avançaient vers eux. Ichigo en était pétrifié. Pourquoi, pourquoi devait-il recevoir la visite de tous les gens de la Soul Society.

« Kurosaki Ichigo, il est temps de ta leçon ! »

~.~ ~.~

Ichigo était en pleine conversation avec Sado et Ishida sur facebook.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Des devoirs ! Des devoirs ! Alors qu'on en a déjà assez au lycée.

**Ishida Uryu** : Je suis sûr que la situation n'est pas si catastrophique que ça.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: Je dois écrire vingt mots en calligraphie. Vingt mots pour la semaine prochaine.

**Sado Yasutora** : C'est que des mots, c'est pas grave.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Et des mots étranges.

**Ishida Uryu **: Comme quoi ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: Ils tournent tous autour du sexe. Phallus, coït et autres mots …

**Ishida Uryu** : O.O

**Sado Yasutora** : O.O

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Et le pire, c'est qu'à chaque mot, il allait sur internet pour me trouver une image correspondant. Je suis pas un enfant, je sais c'est quoi le sexe.

**Ishida Uryu** : Waou … C'est plus que surprenant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui.

**Sado Yasutora** : Moi non plus.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Je le pensais aussi. Jusqu'à que je le surprenne en train de regarder un porno sur mon ordi.

**Ishida Uryu** : O.O

**Sado Yasutora **: O.O

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : C'était ma réaction. Comme quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine.

**Ishida Uryu** : Et c'était quel type de porno ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Je m'en souviens plus. Pourquoi ?

**Ishida Uryu **: J'ai plusieurs théories. Il me faut les tester la semaine prochaine.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : C'est-à-dire ?

**Ishida Uryu** : 1/ il a toujours été un peu pervers sur les bords et il se permet de se montrer sous son vrai jour avec toi car tu es un humain.

2/ son gigai a un défaut et le rend plus excité que d'habitude et fait ressortir ses pulsions

3/ il est gay et est attiré par toi et pour te séduire essaie de te montrer qu'il aime le sexe …

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Je suis bi et pas attiré par lui.

**Ishida Uryu** : Pour tester les théories, voici ce que l'on va faire. Je vais aller voir Urahara pour le gigai et toi tu t'occupes de Byakuya. Pose-lui des questions, discrètement bien sur.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Okay, mais je fais quoi s'il me saute dessus (si la troisième hypothèse est la bonne) ?

**Sado Yasutora** : Suis ton cœur et tu le sauras.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: Vous êtes des malades.


	6. Ichigo et Byakuya (2)

**Ichigo et Byakuya (2)**

**Inoue Orihime **a partagé une photo de Instagram.

_Tatsuki Arisawa, Yuzu Kurosaki, Keigo Asano et 47 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Oh vous êtes trop mignooons ! Comment as-tu réussi à faire sourire Sado, Ichigo et Ishida ?

**Inoue Orihime** : Je leur ai fait à manger ^_^

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?

**Inoue Orihime **: J'ai customisé une recette d'okonomiyaki.

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Oh god …

**Chizuru Honsho** : Ça fait bizarre de les voir sourire.

_Keigo Asano aime ça._

**Keigo Asano** : Pourquoi ça arrive toujours quand on est pas là ?

**Mizuiro Kojima** : Parce que tu n'es pas invité ?

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Et bim ! Dans ta face Keigo ! Au fait, quelle était l'occasion de cette réunion ?

**Inoue Orihime** : Bah ça concerne la SS.

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Je vois …

**Inoue Orihime** : Et j'ai d'autres photos ^_^

**Rukia Kuchiki** : C'est vrai ? Fait voir !

~.~ ~.~

_La vérité un jour auparavant._

« Inoue, merci d'être venue ! » dit Ichigo

« Salut les gars ! Comment ça va ? Alors en quoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? »

« Inoue c'est délicat à dire ... » commença Ichigo

« Ce que Kurosaki veut dire, c'est qu'il a besoin de ton aide. » finit Ishida

« Mon aide ? »

« Vois-tu … Inoue … Il se fait harceler par quelqu'un ? »

« Harceler ? »

« Cette personne veut le séduire … mais elle ne le fait pas de manière très subtile. »

Sado approuva d'un grognement.

« Qui c'est ? Et pourquoi Ichigo ne s'en débarrasse pas ? »

« Il s'agit de Byakuya Kuchiki. Je peux difficilement le tabasser. J'aurais la Soul Society à mes trousses. » déclara d'un air dépité Ichigo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

« Il me fait des propositions louches, me montre des images de porno gay et me touche parfois. »

« Hein ? Byakuya Kuchiki ? » s'exclama Inoue surprise

« Oui … Et c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi. » répondit Ichigo

« En quoi tu as besoin de moi ? »

« J'aimerais que tu joues le rôle de ma petite-amie. »

« O.O »

« Bien entendu, je te traiterais de manière respectable, je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas faire. »

« Je pensais que tu étais gay. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Je suis bi moi ! »

Inoue soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

« Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Bah parce que Rukia, il saura que c'est du pipo. Et puis il t'aime pas. »

« Il m'aime pas ? » demanda Inoue surprise

« Pas vraiment. Il n'aime pas les filles à grosse poitrine. » répondit Ichigo qui reçut une tape sur la tête par Ishida.

« Kurosaki, sois plus délicat ! »

« Pardon … »

Inoue réfléchit. Si elle faisait semblant d'être sa copine, elle pourrait peut-être essayer de le faire tomber amoureux d'elle. C'était un coup à prendre et en plus c'était un moyen de se débarrasser d'un rival.

« J'accepte ! »

« Hein ? Sérieux ? »

« Oui, j'accepte ! »

~.~ ~.~

**Inoue Orihime** a partagé une photo de Instagram. Vous êtes taggé dessus.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arisawa, Rukia Kuchiki et 100 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Waouh, toi et Ichigo vous êtes trop beaux sur cette photo. Comment t'as fait pour le mettre devant un appareil et le faire sourire deux fois ?

**Inoue Orihime** : Ahaha … C'est un secret.

**Matsumoto Rangiku **: Vous êtes adorables ! Vous êtes ensemble ?

**Karin Kurosaki **: Tu t'es enfin trouvé une copine !

**Isshin Kurosaki** : Mon fils a une copine ! Masakiiiiiii, notre fils grandit !

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Le vieux, arrête tes conneries ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'on est ensemble ?

**Tatsuki Arisawa** : Ce genre de photo ne laisse pas de doutes. Vous souriez et tu as ton bras autour d'elle, d'une manière la façon dont tu la regarde ne laisse pas de doutes, mon gars.

**Rukia Kuchiki **: Vous pouvez le dire.

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : Alors ensemble ou pas ensemble ?

~.~ ~.~

**Ichigo Kurosaki** est en couple avec **Inoue Orihime**.

_Matsumoto Rangiku, Rukia Kuchiki, Kojima Mizuiro et 200 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Keigo Asano **: Depuis quand ? Sérieux Ichigo comment as-tu fait pour que une des déesses du lycée sorte avec toi ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: Je lui ai posé la question. C'est tout aussi simple que ça.

**Tatsuki Arisawa **: Tu as grandi Ichigo. Prends soin de Inoue sinon je te bute.

**Isshin Kurosaki** : Mon fils n'oublie pas les protections !

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: Eww … Le vieux dégage.

_Tatsuki Arisawa, Karin Kurosaki et Yuzu Kurosaki aiment ça._

**Yuzu Kurosaki** : Félicitations ! Invite Inoue quand tu veux.

**Karin Kurosaki** : Je pensais pas voir ce jour arriver. Papa me doit 50000 yen maintenant.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Vous avez fait des paris sur ma vie amoureuse ? J'en veux une part !

**Matsumoto Rangiku** : Vous êtes trop mignoooooooons ! Félicitations !

**Rukia Kuchiki** : De même, félicitations !

**Chizuru Honsho** : Non je n'aime pas ça. Hime est à moi !

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Non elle n'est pas à toi. Donc arrête de la toucher.

**Chizuru Honsho **: Je n'abandonnerai pas !

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Prépare-toi à souffrir, ma petite. Les coups de Tatsuki ne seront rien contrairement à ce que je peux faire.

**Tatsuki Arisawa **: Je la protégerai quand tu ne seras là.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **: Merci Tatsuki.

**Madarame Ikkaku** : Punaise, t'as une copine. Ichigo, la prochaine fois que tu viens, allons boire un verre !

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Tu as facebook maintenant ?

**Madarame Ikkaku **: Yep, toute la division en a un ! Même le capitaine s'y est mit.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** : Oh My God !

**Madarame Ikkaku** : Yep, tu devrais recevoir une demande dans pas longtemps.

~.~ ~.~

_Pendant ce temps-là_

Byakuya Kuchiki n'en revenait pas. Ichigo Kurosaki sortait avec Inoue Orihime. Une bimbo à forte poitrine.

Il était pourtant si sur que Kurosaki aimait les hommes. Il devait agir. Il se leva et alla dans la chambre de Rukia. Il frappa puis il entra.

« Grand-frère ! »

« Rukia. »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« ... »

« Kurosaki Ichigo. »

« Qu'est-ce que Ichigo a encore fait ? »

« Il sort avec Inoue Orihime. »

« Oui. Et alors ? »

« Je veux que tu m'aides à le séduire. »

« Hein ? Mais il a une copine. »

« Rukia. »

« Quoi ? Oui je vais vous aider. »

« Dis moi, est-il attiré par les hommes ? »

Rukia fit une pause et réfléchi.

« Je crois qu'il est bi. »

« Bi ? »

« Attiré tout aussi bien par les filles que par les gars. »

« Parfait. Maintenant passons au plan. »

« Si peux vous demander, Grand-frère. Pourquoi séduire Ichigo ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste essayer. »

« ... »

« As-tu des idées pour un plan ? »

Rukia fit un signe négatif de la tête.

Byakuya soupira. Ils avaient du travail.

~.~ ~.~

Ils avaient au final rejeté cinq plans différents avant de s'accorder sur un. Il allait le mettre en application dès la semaine prochaine (lors de sa visite hebdomadaire chez les Kurosaki).

Pour cela, il fallait 'éliminer' sa rivale et s'attirer les faveurs familiales.


End file.
